Tina Blake
Tina Blake is a character from the Carrie films and the novel. Novel Tina Blake participated in the shower prank and was punished for it, like the other girls and It is implied in the novel, that Tina Blake, together with Norma Watson helped in the set up of Carrie White by manipulating the elections correspondingly so that Carrie and Tommy would be elected Prom King and Queen and placed under the buckets full of blood. They were able to do that, because they collected the ballots for the election. They survive the Black Prom, but it is implied, they live hidden from the world out of fear, their part in the conspiracy could come out. 1976 film Main article: Norma Watson (Carrie) Tina Blake in this film is a very minor non-speaking character. The role of Tina from the novel is instead combined with Norma Watson, who is played by P.J.Soles. Norma first appears in the very first scene, playing volleyball. After Carrie loses her team the game, Norma strikes Carrie across the head with her red baseball cap (which she is never seen without for the rest of the movie), and disappears inside. Norma is one of the girls, who encounters Carrie covered in period blood, and with Chris and another girl Sue, Norma threw tampons at Carrie. She enjoyed doing that. Norma is next seen in a classrooms spitballing with another student. She appears to have a secret crush on Tommy Ross and is often seen smiling at him. Norma is then seen at the detention and tries to persuade Chris not to act up, as she wanted her to attend the prom. Norma is also seen doing gym with her iconic baseball cap and is shouted at by the teacher to do it properly. When Chris tries to rebel against the punihsment, she doesn´t go along with it, but she still decide to go along with the conspiracy to humiliate Carre during the prom. At the prom, Norma was even seen collecting the ballots for prom king and queen. When she collected the one from Tommy Ross and Carrie's table, she smiled with a stranger sort of glee...until she headed to where another conspirator, Freddy DeLois was waiting to collect her ballots. Here, Freddy dropped the collection of ballots behind Norma while she pulled out another set of "ballots" from within the former's tuxedo coat (all while kissing as a front). Anyhow, Norma approached the prom committee and handed the rigged ballots to them and afterwards, headed directly to a stairwell to give a signal to two suspicious individuals hiding under the gymnasium stage, where the prom king and queen would be crowned. Later, after pigs blood was "mysteriously" dumped on Carrie's head, Norma was among the first to laugh at the terrible sight. She couldn't contain herself, because the plan had worked so perfectly (or so she and mostly everyone else thought). Norma attempted to leave with Freddy and Kenny Garson, satisfied with their work, but, when Freddy and Kenny became trapped between two gym doors, Norma was heard screaming as she and another two girls were pushed and thrown around by the frantic crowd. Norma was seen running around, desperately trying to escape. When the fire hose came out of control, Norma was shocked to see it rendering many students unconscious or killed. Norma tried to escape the blast of the fire hose, but it hit her harder than anyone as she fell on top of a table, killing her. It is likely, Norma´s body was burned, when Carrie ignited the fire in the gym. which destroyed the High School. 2002 film In this version Tina is played by Katharine Isabelle. She was Chris Hargensen's best friend and very popular. Like Chris, she tormented Carrie. During the baseball game she begins saying "Miss, miss, miss, miss..." to Carrie and when Chris is kicked out of school Tina confronts Carrie in class, blaming her for it. During prom she gave Carrie a dirty look. She counterfits the ballots to ensure that Carrie and Tommy win. When it was time for the prank, she waited for Chris to pull the bucket, looking up at her, causing Helen Shyres to notice. When Carrie got drenched in the pigs blood both Tina and her date, Kenny Garson, laughed at her and didn´t stop even after Tommy is knocked out because of the empted bucket, which Chris later threw on the stage. Most people played along. When Tina and Kenny attempt to leave after Helen slapped Kenny because of his despicable behaviour, Carrie telekinetically shuts all the doors, one which Kenny's arm was reaching through, causing him to be trapped. People begin crowding around the door trying to leave and Tina pushes one of them down on the floor and begins screaming hysterically, standing in place. Carrie notices her and loosens the bolts on the Basketball board, making it fall and hit Tina in the back, making her fall. The board then swings around one more time and releases completely. It then falls on Tina, crushing her. 2013 film In this new adaption Tina is played by Zoe Belkin. Tina is the best friend of Chris Hargensen and girlfriend of Jackie Talbot. In the beginning of this film Tina is one of the many girls, who harass Carrie, when she has her period; throwing tampons, chanting ("PLUG IT UP!"), and laughing at her. As Chris' backbone/second-in-command Tina is always there to patronize Carrie when Chris is not, may that be in an English class or in the hallway. Tina took part in Miss Desjarden's detention and Chris asks, if she will ditch detention with her because Tina has a heart condition. Tina even produced flirtatious advances towards the English teacher Mr. Ulmann, subtly seducing him to join in on bullying Carrie. Then, at the prom, Tina smuggles Chris and Billy into the prom and counterfeit's the prom votes making Tommy and Carrie the prom king and queen; putting Chris' plan into action. Once the prank has commenced Tina is there laughing hysterically at Carrie, until Carrie uses her telekinesis to kill the prom goers. Tina is horrified as she watches Carrie kill Heather, the twins (Nicki & Lizzy), and finally her boyfriend Jackie Talbot. Mr. Ulmann tries to save Tina but they are both forced away when a flaming crescent moon prop is launched at them by Carrie. George and Miss Desjardin watch in horror as Tina is brutally whipped by live electrical cables before her dress catches fire from the crescent moon, engulfing her entirely in flames, as she screams in pain, while she dissolves. Gallery Carrie Brian De Palma 1976 (13).jpg|Norma Watson (1976) Norma Watson 23.jpg|Norma Watson (1976) Carrie-Remake-Norma-PJ-Soles.jpg|Norma Watson (1976) Carrie 8.jpg|Norma Watson (1976) TinaBlake2002.jpg|Tina Blake (2002) carrie-2002-09.jpg|Tina Blake (2002) 20120531050825-5b891f0f.jpg|Tina Blake (2002) 8569150_orig.jpg|Tina Blake (2002) Tina_flirting.png|Tina Blake (2013) Tina_on_DJ.jpg|Tina Blake (2013) 800px-Tina_and_Jackie_switching_the_ballots.png|Tina Blake (2013) Fire_Spread.jpg|Tina Blake (2013) Category:Characters